


Morning, Love

by Yozora



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozora/pseuds/Yozora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is still early in the morning when Tieria feels himself being pulled from sleep to wakefulness by the feeling of a warm wetness sliding along his naked shoulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning, Love

It is still early in the morning when Tieria feels himself being pulled from sleep to wakefulness by the feeling of a warm wetness sliding along his naked shoulder. For a moment his sleepy mind is confused, almost causing him to recoil and spring up from the bed, until he feels a familiar arm sliding around his waist and pulling him snugly against the body behind him.

A slow smile curls Tieria's lips - he'd know that body anywhere. A soft sigh escapes him as the tongue continues to travel along his shoulder, up the back of his neck, sliding over the pulse point below his jaw-line and then the tongue is replaced by soft lips, kissing him teasingly behind the ear.

Unconsciously letting out a quiet "mmm" of contentment, Tieria slowly rolls over, his hand reaching to cover the hand that's resting on his abdomen. He is greeted with Lockon's smiling face hovering only inches away from his own.

"Morning", Lockon murmurs, rubbing his nose affectionately against Tieria's.

Before Tieria has a chance to do anything but smile in return, Lockon's lips are on his, as hot and insistent as the arms that wrap tight around his slender frame and pull him flush against the taller pilot's lean body.

Gasping, Tieria eagerly returns the kiss, willingly parting his lips to allow Lockon's tongue access into his mouth and letting out a soft moan as the Irishman's tongue rubs sensuously against his.

When their mouths finally part, Tieria's chest is heaving with the intensity of his breath and he can feel the flush on his cheeks. Pressing himself tightly against Lockon's body, he feels the other pilot press a kiss on the top of his head and smile into his hair.

"Happy birthday, love."


End file.
